


Its Not Nice to Keep Secrets

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Training, acomaf, jealous mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian discovers Nesta has been spending a lot of time with Azriel and is a grumpy gills about it.





	Its Not Nice to Keep Secrets

Cassian huffed as he slunk down at the dinner table, pouting his lip as he stared at the soup Nesta had set in front of him. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his leathers before sitting, and he knew he reeked of sweat and that Nesta wouldn’t like that. That was fine by him though; he didn’t mind being petty at times like this.

“What’s wrong, Cass?” She asked, brow furrowed as she smoothed down her skirts before taking her place next to him. “Tough day?”

“Not really,” He grumbled, angrily eating a spoonful of the meal. Her frown deepened as she studied him.

“Camp lords acting up again?”

He shook his head.

“Then what’s bothering you?” She lay a slender hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. Hurt flashed across her face, and he felt a twinge of guilt. He decided it was best not to beat around the bush.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Azriel,” he murmured, staring intently at the noodles bobbing in his bowl. “More time than you’ve been spending with me, actually.”

Each day, he’d return home to a hot meal waiting for him. Nesta would hurriedly eat with him before claiming she needed to see Azriel for one reason or another. Normally, Cassian wasn’t one to be jealous, but when she was gone until midnight or later almost every night… His Illyrian instincts kicked in.

“Cass, I told you there’s nothing to worry about-“

“Yeah, I know.” He pushed the bowl away and abruptly stood. He looked to her, holding a hand out to her and giving a forced smile. “I’m gonna shower. Care to join?”

“As enticing as that offer is…” Her throat bobbed as she gulped, her steely blue eyes clouding with barely-contained emotion. “I’ve made plans with Az.”

Cassian scoffed, wings tucking in tight as he trudged towards the stairs. “Have fun with your  _boyfriend,”_ he said over his shoulder. He paused when he saw her slumped posture, hanging her head in her hands. But he was too stubborn to relent.

He continued up the steps, past the door leading to their bedroom and into the washroom. Stepping inside, he flicked the lock on the bathroom door, shucking off his leathers and hanging them on the hooks on the wall. He turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm before stepping inside. A tentative knock sounded, followed by Nesta’s lilting voice.

“Cass? I can tell Az I can’t come today-“

“Don’t worry about it,” he called, letting the hot water pound against his stiff wings. “I’m going out with Elain, anyway.”

“Oh. Well… Alright.” He could sense her hesitation to leave. She hovered a few moments outside the washroom before a pulse of love flooded through their bond. He sighed, knowing that he was overreacting, but didn’t ask her to come in.

He could barely hear her soft footfalls as she retreated down the hall and out the front door. He knew that he shouldn’t have let her leave. But lately he felt like she’d been choosing his brother’s company over his own, and the thought stung like a fresh wound.

Yes, Cassian trusted Nesta and Azriel both, and didn’t think she was cheating on him. But was it too much to ask for a night alone with her once in awhile? Without her there to massage his sore muscles each night, painful knots were forming along his spine. Without her there to hold in his arms and unwind after dinner, he resorted to bottling up the things he saw out in those wretched camps.

He missed her. It was as simple as that.

And if she was going to spend so much time with his brother, then he would spend time with her sister. He’s arranged earlier that day to escort her around Velaris that night, showing her all his favorite haunts and walking with her through the city gardens.

Maybe that would prove to Nesta that he craved companionship, and convince her to come home.

**************

“Azriel, I don’t know how much longer we can keep this a secret.”

The Shadowsinger looked up from where he was polishing Truth-Teller, giving Nesta a casual once over. Her attire was fitting for their intended task that evening; a loose fitting, breathable tunic and breeches. It was rare for the female to wear something so casual, but their plans demanded it.

“And why’s that?” He asked, resuming his current ministrations.

“Cassian is jealous of how much time I’m spending with you.”

Azriel blinked, peering up at her. “Cassian, jealous? Never.”

“He is,” she insisted, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. “He told me as much tonight. It’s getting on his nerves; how I come here each night. And now he’s going out on the town tonight with Elain.”

“So I heard.” Elain had been babbling all day about her impending date with the Commander, chock full of giddy excitement.

“Plus, I think he might be onto us…”

Azriel’s hazel eyes flicked curiously to hers in silent question.

“He mentioned the rip in my shirt the other day, the one clean through the chest.”

“Ah,” Azriel said, mouth quirking upward in a smirk. “Well, we better finish up, huh?”

Nesta nodded, walking to the wardrobe in the corner and flinging it open. She pulled out a pair of training leathers, beginning the tedious process of buckling into them. Azriel helped her tighten the ones in the back, patting her shoulder when he finished.

“Show me what you’ve got, Nes.” He tossed her a short sword and picked up Truth-Teller for himself. The blade gleamed viciously in the low light of the training room as he flipped it from hand to hand. Nesta immediately sunk into a defensive stance, something she had spent the first three days of their secret training regimen perfecting.

“Let’s do this.”

*************

Three hours later, teacher and student both guzzled water after another grueling match. Nesta wiped the sweat from her brow, chest heaving from exertion.

“How’s that, boss?”

Azriel quirked a brow at her, crushing the paper cup in his fist. “Much better. I think you’re pretty damn close to being battle-ready, if I do say so myself.” It was obvious that she had pushed herself well beyond her normal limits tonight, and Azriel couldn’t deny the hint of pride that swelled in his chest.

She’d come a long way since they’d started. Their first session, she had thrown a fit when he’d told her she couldn’t train in her frilly dress and had nearly torn his head off when he’d shown her the leathers. And now, she came prepared and willing each night, determined to do better than she had the day before.

She moved like a war-seasoned Illyrian, using her small stature to her advantage and often sweeping the Shadowsinger’s feet right out from under him. Not many could claim that feat, much less a Fae barely two decades old.

“You think he’ll be impressed?” Her eyes sparkled like a child’s as she looked at him, and he smiled.

“I think so.”

“You’re positive? Are you sure that my stances are all sufficient, I’m not missing anything?”

To prove his point, he attempted to blindside her with a sideswipe. But she was ready, blocking the blow with her own sword and whirling out of the way. She moved on instinct, the motion smooth and efficient. Her eyes widened as she realized the significance of what she had just accomplished.

“Oh yeah, I’m positive.”

Her grin lit up the dark corners of the room. “Good. Then tomorrow, he comes with me.”

**************

He was in a meeting when Nesta’s melodic voice flitted through their bond.

_Meet me in the training room in the House of Wind in a half hour._

Cassian’s brow furrowed, immediately probing the bond for anything concerning.  _Okay,_ he responded,  _what for?_

_You’ll see. It’s a surprise._

He sighed and excused himself from the meeting. Devlon grumbled something about him being an incompetent leader, but Cassian silenced him with a glare. He exited the tent, breathing in the stench of sweat and blood before beating his weary wings. He rose to the sky, following the winds that called him home.

The entire way, he contemplated what this surprise could be. He decided that it didn’t really matter, as long as he got to spend time with his love. She could ream him out for neglecting to help with the laundry, for all he cared. He just wanted to be in the same room with her for more than ten minutes.

He touched down on the balcony of the House of Wind, padding through the silent halls to the stone training room in the east wing. He glanced around the dimly lit space, eyes flicking over the undisturbed weapon racks and battle dummies. Finding nothing out of place, he frowned.

“Nes?” He called, creeping into the room. His instincts kicked into hyperdrive at the eerie silence, and he whirled at the sound of wood scraping on stone.

He recognized her hand as it curled around the door that led to the changing area. He smiled, releasing the hand that had flown to grip his sword and loosening his shoulders.

“Hey, sweetheart. C’mere.”

The door creaked open, the solid wood casting her figure in shadow. He tipped his head to the side, able to determine from her silhouette that she wasn’t in a dress.

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” she said, stepping cautiously into the sunlight leaking in through the high windows. Cassian’s breath caught in his throat, eyes bugging out as his gaze raked over her.

“Are those- what- when-“

“Fighting leathers, yeah.” She rested a hand on the hilt of the short sword strapped at her waist, a blush creeping to her cheeks. “Modified of course, to accommodate for the lack of wings.”

She shifted under the weight of his appraising stare. He drank in the way the dark leather clung to her lithe figure, accenting each curve of her body. Her hair was braided back into a warrior’s knot, secured at the base of her neck.

This was the best surprise he’d ever gotten.

“Cass,” she said, stepping forward and waving a hand in his face. He blinked, regaining his wits and snapping his attention back to what she was saying. She jutted her chin in the direction of the dirt ring with a smile.

“Let’s spar.” She jogged to the ring, rolling her neck to loosen the muscles.

“What? No way, not when you’ve had almost no training-“ He paused as she unsheathed her sword. “At least let me admire your gear first!”

“Just get your ass over here, brute!” She ducked under the ropes, bouncing on her heels.

Reluctantly, Cassian relented and picked up a wooden training sword from the weapons cabinet. He heard Nesta’s scoff and glanced over at her.

“With  _steel,_ please.”

His brows drew together as he entered the ring, half-drawing his sword from its scabbard. “I don’t want to risk hurting you-“

She rolled her eyes. “You won’t, I promise. Now c’mon!” She taunted him, grinning as she tossed the blade between her hands and waited for him to advance.

He sighed, swinging haphazardly at her. It was a swipe that even a child could deflect, and she did so with ease and grace. Her sword arced through the air, and he would have suffered a nasty gash on his cheek had he not rolled to the floor.

Stunned, he stared up at her, a lethal grin stretching across her face from ear to ear. “So? What’d I tell ya?”

“Who the hell taught you that?” He asked breathlessly, accepting her outstretched hand and rising to his feet. She beamed at him, sheathing her weapon back at her side.

“Azriel. It’s why I’ve been gone so often. He’s been training me to fight, and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Mission accomplished,” Cassian laughed, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. “I’m impressed.”

“Really? Good, I was afraid I wasn’t advanced enough yet!”

He laughed again, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Your skill is astounding,” He said, his smile wide and bright. “And those leathers are pretty damn hot, too.” A hand slid from her waist to her bum, squeezing as he bit his lip.

“Get a room, you two!”

Both lovers whipped around to glare at the solidifying shadows at the edge of the ring. Azriel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them.

“Nesta, nice job. That move was one of those that gave you trouble before, I’m glad you were finally able to master it.” Nesta nodded in thanks, and he turned to Cassian. “Any you- it seems you better take some lessons from your mate, eh?”

“Oh, she can teach me a lesson anytime she wants, as long as she’s wearing  _these.”_ He slipped his fingers under the waistband of the leathers. Azriel pretended to gag, slinking back into the shadows.

“Finally alone,” Cassian murmured, ducking to press a kiss to Nesta’s lips. “What ever shall we do?”

“Train,” she said, eyes shining as she smiled up at him. “And maybe afterwards you can discover what I’m wearing under these leathers.” She wiggled out of his grip, swaying her hips as she walked back to the weapons rack to select her form of torture.

“Oh, I intend to.”


End file.
